MegaManX: The Birth of Heroes
by Reju23
Summary: What is the truth? How do you find out what is truth? Who knows the truth? Can someone find truth when their world has shattered? Set before MMX1
1. A New Enemy

**Disclaimer: If I owned MegamanX I would have bloody aired the anime in the US by now dammit! But since that hasn't happened yet I must not own it, therefore I'm writting fanfiction and I'm making no profit off of this.**

**Chapter One - A New Enemy**

Sweat ran down Zero and X's faces as they look both struggled to remain standing.

"How can I have fun with this if you two are fighting this badly?" A mysterious voice boasted.

X and Zero stood side to side in the middle of a room their surroundings resembled the main sector of a factory. "How are we going to beat him?" Zero whispered. " He's just to powerful!"

"Focus Zero!" X said to him. "We can do this. We've done it before!"

"But that was all just luck, things like that don't happen twice," replied Zero.

"Hey, what are you two weaklings whispering about?" The man shouted.

X and Zero looked at him in unison. "Zero get your buster ready!" X ordered as he charged his own buster.

"My buster has been charged." Zero said zealously.

X nodded and focused to where the man was standing, but he wasn't there anymore. "Where the heck did he go?" X wondered aloud and took an uneasy step backward.  
Zero likewise retreated a step as they both surveyed the room carefully. Boilers, conveyer belts and other large machines filled the room while shadows concealed whatever implied to be hidden.

"Ahhhh!" Zero cried in agony.  
X looked around at Zero's lifeless body on the ground, he was cut in half. "Zero!" X gasped but quickly focused his mind on the enemy. "Where are you!" He lifted his buster in the air and started firing at random spots. "Show yourself!"

The man dashed out of the shadows at X and X fired at the man, the man used his saber to block the shots and jumped into the air with his saber high above his head. X watched him get closer and closer, but he couldn't get his legs to move. The man swung his saber at X's head with great force but X rolled to the left dodging the strike. The man was on his knees on the ground, and, without let up he rolled to the right, now within striking distance. As X was getting his bearings the man swung his saber sideways, ultimately cutting X's head off.

The man stood up, extinguished his saber, and hooked it onto his belt. "End program," the man ordered.

The factory room disappeared, it was now just an empty room. Zero and X both lay on the ground. They both got to there feet and, one at a time, shook the man's hand. "Good match Commander," Zero told him.

"Yes! We still have a long way to go before we can beat you Sigma," X added.

"You two lasted a long time, I have trained you both well," Sigma told them with a proud nod. "Now we will do this again at 0900 hours tomorrow. Go get some rest."

X and Zero both saluted to the commander before they walked out of the Room.

Sigma stood in the Holo Training room, thinking to himself. "_They both have improved in there fighting skills... Maybe, they are getting too strong. This might not be as easy as I had planned."_ He remained in the Holo Training room, pondering to himself for a moment. "Run program A-3," he said to the computer system. **_Vroooom!Wuuuush!Gaaaarrrrr!_** was echoed throughout the room as the scene faded away.

The scene changed to Zero and X as they walked down a hallway leading to each of their rooms. "X how did we lose that fight? I don't get it," Zero wondered.

"I know! I wasn't focusing; I'm too worried about Doctor Cain, there has been alot of Reploids going berserk in the surrounding area where he lives," X replied, greatly distressed.

"I'm sure he's fine. He has those robots he made to watch his house, remember?" Zero reassured him.

"Yeah...I'm sure you're right," X agreed, but did not believe this himself. "Well this is my room Zero, I will see you tomorrow." He waved a hand as he entered his room. 

"Okay. Remember tomorrow at 0900," Zero told him. 

"Yeah, yeah," X confirmed and walked further into his room. **_Wuuuuush!_** The door closed behind him as he crossed to his computer and sat down in his chair.  
"Okay so anything important happen today?" he asked to no one in particular. He began typing something on his keyboard as the scene faded away.

In a similar room Zero lay in his bed squirming in his sleep. "No!...Plea...n't...ill...Me!" Zero whimpered as he began sweating and panting in his sleep. "Ahhhh!" he woke up with a start. "It was that damn nightmare again!" he muttered.

He sat up in his bed. **_Beeep! Beeep! _**Was the sound he heard as a small terminal next to his bed turned on with a man on the screen. "Zero are you ok? Your vital signs are off the chart," the man informed.  
"I was just having a nightmare. I'm fine Signas," Zero told him.

"Okay, well get some sleep," Signas ordered.

"Okay, okay." Zero laid back down on his bed and soon fell asleep again. Unbeknownst to him, that morning would come with a horrible surprise.

(---)

**Warning! Warning! Maverick Headed toward Sector 3 Area 4! All Maverick Hunters Disperse Immediately!**  
"That's where Doctor Cain lives!" X said franticly. He hurried out of his room and rushed to Zero's door.**_ Bang! Bang! Bang!_** X slammed on the metal plating with no real respect for his friend's door. "Zero! Wake up! Doctor Cain is in trouble!" he clamored urgently.

**_Wuuuuush! _**Zero's door opened and he stood in the door way as he slipped his helmet over his head. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" he whooped.

The two of them ran toward the Hanger Bay, Zero jumped onto his Hover Bike and X likewise jumped onto his, both firing the engines. "Doctor Cain lives a good distance from here!" X called over the roar of their engines. "We need to get there fast!"

Zero nodded and they both darted out to Doctor Cain's aid as the scene fades away.The scene opens into Doctor Cain's lab. The doctor sat at his work bench with a purple unfinshed Robot on the table before him. Hard at work on his new prototype army unit, he smiled in satisfaction. "Well, well. You're almost done my new robot," he said to the lifeless robot and turned on a switch inside the dead robot's chest plate. 

Metallic sounds filled the room as electronics and gears activated. The robot turned its head, looking around the room, he focused on Doctor Cain and said, "Hello Doctor! How are you?" 

"I am fine. Are you feeling ok?" Doctor Cain asked. 

"Yes, but I find myself without the ability to move at all," the robot replied.

"Well thats because you are not finished," Cain told him. "I wanted to see if you would activate."

"Well...did I activate?" The robot wanted to know.

Doctor Cain laughed. "Why, yes, you did. And the next time you activate, you will be able to move." 

"Thats great news Doctor!" The robot resounded.   
"But first I want to name you," Cain said.

"Yes that would be appreciated," The robot replied.

"Well...lets see, what can I name you?" Cain pondered. He stood there for a few minutes, looking down at the Robot. "I've got it! I will call you Vile!" Doctor Cain announced eagerly.

"Vile...I like it!" The robot agreed.

"Okay Vile, now I will have to shut you down and you will wake up in no time," Cain told him.

"Alright, goodnight Doctor," Vile complied.

Cain smiled at his new creation as he turned the switch off and walked away from the table toward his telephone. All of a sudden the wall leading outside of the lab burst into a thousand pieces. Doctor Cain flew backwards onto the ground as a huge Maverick that looked like a crab walked into the lab. Cain was still on the floor as he lifted up his head and looked around, all he could hear was a ringing sound in his ears from the blast and the room was spinning from the daze he was in. When the room finally came into focus, he looked at the Maverick. The Crab had Vile in its hands, and a strange figure stood atop the Crab. "Hehehe! Thanks for the new Maverick Doctor!" the strange figure chuckled.

Cain's ears were still ringing therefore he couldn't tell who the figure was. Shadows were cast upon the figure as well and all the more so concealed the unknown's features.  
"NO!!!!" Cain cried. "Please don't take him!"

It was too late, the strange figure was gone, but the Crab remained. 

**_Wuuuuush!Wuuuuush!Wuuuuush!_** Three blasts of plasma hit the left side of the Crab Maverick and it moved slightly to the right from the impact, however, he blast didn't seem to leave a mark.

"Doctor Cain are you alright?!" X demanded.

"I think i might have broken my arm!" Cain answered.

The Maverick turned towards X, three little guns on the bottom side of the Maverick targeted the blue reploid. The Maverick fired at him and X jumped to the left, in the air he dodged the shots and ordered, "Zero! Do it!"

A car flew up into the air and came crashing down onto the Maverick. Smoke covered the Maverick, making it so X and Zero couldn't see anything. The Maverick jumped up into the air, it was about to land on X when Zero tackled him out from underneath of it.

"Thanks Buddy," X managed as Zero helped him up.  
"You owe me one Man," Zero said with a smirk on his face.

X nodded and looked back at the Maverick. "When it was about to land on me I saw a red crystal on the bottom of it. Maybe that's what we need to hit," X offered.

"Okay," Zero acknowledged. 

"Okay I will distract it and you try and hit the crystal," X commanded.

"Walking bait, got it," Zero joked and took off.

X ran toward the Maverick shooting the the body of it. the Maverick, in turn, shot at him, X dodged all the shots and he repeated this again and again. Zero charged his buster and searched for the crystal. When he got a clear shot he fired. "Yes a direct hit!" Zero rejoiced, but his happiness was short lived. The Maverick turned toward him and swiped him against the wall with it's leg. "Whaaa!" Zero yelped as he hit the wall but recovered quickly and got to his feet and slammed his fist against the wall in aggravation. "X, I hit it perfectly and it did nothing!"

"Try again!" X barked. 

"Zero!" Cain cried. " On my desk, there's a Z-Saber! Use that!"

Zero nodded as he ran over to the desk and picked up the Saber with his right hand.

"Hit the button in the middle!" Cain told him.

Zero hit the button and a green beam burst forth. Zero glanced at the Maverick, a mischievous smile played across his face. "This should be fun," he quipped and ran at the monster. It in turn looked at him and swung its leg at him again. This time, Zero jumped up into the air and followed through with a front flip over its leg and when he was upside down he sliced off the Mavericks legs. Zero then landed on his feet and rolled under it, he was right underneath the crystal. He looked up and thrust upward with his saber. The saber melted its way into the Maverick, sparks flew everywhere from where Zero had cut it. Zero deactevited the Z-Saber and rolled away from the metal crab before it collapsed.

"Nice work Zero!" X praised. 

Zero gave X the thumbs up with a smile on his face.

"Doctor Cain, we need to get you to a hospital!" X knelt near the old man and opened his comlink in his arm. "HQ! I need an ambulance at Sector 3 Area 4 now!" X ordered into the small device. 

"Roger that sending help now," a female voice said over the comlink.  
"Okay help is on the way Doctor," X told him.

Cain nodded at him and soon an ambulance arrived. They loaded Cain up into the ambulance and took him to the hospital. They put a cast on the arm that Doctor Cain had broken. "You'll need to keep that cast on for at least 6 weeks Sir," the medical doctor told Cain.

"Okay, I will." Cain agreed as his two saviors entered the room.

"So Doc, how are you feeling?" Zero asked him.

"A lot better, thanks to you two," Cain told them with a grin.

"Well, if it weren't for your Z-Saber, we might not have destroyed that Maverick," Zero countered.

"Zero," X warned and nudged him with his elbow. "Give it back."

"Oh, right, I er...forgot," Zero laughed nervously as he pulled out the saber and held it out for Cain to take.

"No no," Cain chuckled. "Zero, you keep it. The way I saw you handle that sword today... I know it's meant for you to have," he told him.

"Really? Thank you Sir! I will take good care of it," Zero said eagerly, as if he had just been given a new toy.

The doctor's face suddenly fell grim. "We do have a problem though," he told the duo.

"What is it Doctor?" X asked.

"There were two Mavericks that attacked me," Cain admitted.

"There was only one when we got there though," X added, confusion filled his voice.

"The other one left before you got there. He took an unfinished prototype unit I was working on," Cain said. "And I need you to get him back."

"Who took the prototype, Doctor?" X asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know. I couldn't see his face, and when he was talking, his voice was muffled," Cain said worriedly.

"Don't worry Doc! We will get him back and take down the guy who is organizing all the attacks," Zero told him.

**_Wuuuuush!_** The door opened and Sigma walked into the room. "Hello Doctor Cain. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine. Thanks to your two Maverick Hunters," was Cain's reply as he smiled at the two said hunters.

"Well that's good to hear," said Sigma. "X, Zero, you guys did a great job out there, I'm promoting you both to B class Hunters. Congratulations," he finished happily.

"Thank you Sir!" X and Zero told him in unison.

"Now go get some rest," Sigma ordered them.

"Good night Doc," Zero said as he left the room.

"Get a good night's rest Doctor, you'll need it," X sounded his own departure before exiting the room. 

"Okay... Well goodnight Doctor. I hope your arm heals fast." Sigma soon followed suit and was gone.

Cain laid in bed wondering to himself. "_Where have I heard that voice before? It sounds so..."_

The scene fades away and soon comes to a dark room with a table in the center. Two people sat at both ends. At one end sat Sigma, the other, a man with a black cloak draped over his head. "I'm glad you made it," Sigma said.

"Whatever you are going to ask is going to cost you quite a bit of money," the man told him.

Sigma laughed and looked at the man with all seriousness before speaking. "Well, here's what I'm proposing..."  
Sigma and the man started to talk as the scene fades away.

(---)

Thats Chapter 1 I hope you all enjoyed it. I will be working on Chapter 2. R&R!


	2. Betrayal

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman X.

**Chapter Two – Betrayal   
**  
In the mess hall, Zero and X sat at a small table talking. "X where should we start looking for this Prototype anyway?" Zero asked.

"Well, lets see. Doctor Cain has security cameras in his lab. Let's see if they caught anything from the attack," X offered.

"Okay, lets get moving then," Zero agreed.

X and Zero walked to the hanger bay where their bikes were kept. They hopped on them and drove off. As they were driving down a concrete bridge, X noticed a huge hole that looked 50 ft wide, which Zero just happen to overlook due to his concentration aimed at the screen on his bike, apparently mapping out their route.

"Hit the Breaks!" X warned. He was able to stop before driving off the edge, but Zero's breaks locked up and he couldn't stop, so as a last resort he turned his bike to the left, making it skid to a stop. He sat at the edge of the hole looking down as he shut off his bike.

"That was too close!" Zero said.

X laughed. Zero looked over at X with a grin on his face. The grin quickly turned to a frown as the edge started to crumble. "Crap the edge is breaking!" Zero shouted as he tried in vain to start his bike.

"Zero get off your bike!" X barked.

Zero jumped off his bike and started to run towards X. As Zero ran, the bridge fell behind him, widening the 50 foot gap. X jumped off his bike and ran toward him and noticed that the ground Zero was running on was falling faster than his pace and soon there would be no more ground to run on.

As Zero fell, he grabbed onto an iron bar that was hanging out of the concrete. "Dammit! That was my favorite bike!" Zero grumbled as he watched the said bike plummet to the ground and ultimately explode at the bottom of the crater. "Hey X! A Little help!" he growled uncomfortably as he hung by one arm.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" X replied promptly to his partner as he crouched down on his knees and looked over the edge to find Zero looking up, and whether his friend had a miffed or dismayed look, X wasn't sure, but nonetheless reached out his hand so Zero could grab it. "Grab my hand Zero, I'll pull you up!" he shouted.

Zero stuck out his free hand while still gripping the piece of iron with the other. As he touched X's fingertips the iron bar slid out of place. "Ah!" Zero yelped. "The Bar is slipping!"

**_Creak!Creak!Creak! _**The sound of the bar slipping concerned both Maverick Hunters. "Hold on Zero I have an idea!" X stood up and turned around, with his back facing the edge he aimed his buster at the ground and shot a small hole next to his feet. X crouched back down to his knees and placed his hands in the hole grasping the side of the hole, he than laid on his chest and let his feet dangle off the edge far enough that Zero could grab his feet. "Climb up me like a ladder!" X ordered.

Zero grabbed X's feet and climbed back onto the bridge. X pulled himself back up and faced Zero. "Thanks X, now I owe you one!" Zero said as he laughed. "Well in all that chaos my bike fell off with the bridge." He sent a sulking glare towards the cliff and added under his breath, "my poor bike."

"Well you can ride on the back of my bike if you want," X told him. "But first we got to find a way to cross the bridge." X looked around a bit. "Well it looks like we will have to go the other way to get into the city, and that will take twice as long. But that means we can get you a new bike to ride since we have to go through the base anyway," X said.

"Okay, lets get going X." Zero and X both hopped onto the one remaining bike and started there way back to the base. As they got closer to HQ they noticed smoke. "What's that X?"

"I don't know. I'll call HQ," X replied and stopped his bike as he opened up his com-link. "HQ, HQ! What is that smoke coming from base?"

"**_Static_**ma**_Static_**tack**_Static_**all**_Static_**ing**_Static_**elp!" The com-link went dead. Only silence coupled with a slight ringing was heard over the com-link.

"We need to get back to HQ Zero! Something is happening!" X let off the breaks and pressed the accelerate on his bike. As they rode up to the hanger bay main gate, both noticed that the gate had a big hole in the middle. They dismounted, readied their weapons, and cautiously walked up to the gate.

"What happened here?" Confusion ran across Zero's face.

As they entered the hanger bay, X's hands fell down in devastation, on the ground dead Reploids and Mavericks littered the room, pools of blood stained the floor. Blasts from bombs and grenades made the vehicles go up in flames, Reploids inside the vehicles were burned alive. "What the hell happened here!" Zero repeated angrily.

X shook his head in defeat. "_Who could have done this_?" he thought to himself. The alarm was going off throughout the base, blast marks were all over the walls. 

"It looks like an army came through here," X observed numbly.

As Zero and X were looking around the hanger bay to see if any Reploids survived, they heard foot steps coming down the hallway leading to the Hanger. The duo hid behind pillars in the room as two soldiers came out from the hallway.

"This was too easy! These Reploids didn't stand a chance, but it was fun," one of the soldiers said as the other soldier just nodded and laughed.

Hate filled Zero's features after hearing that remark, and the hostility inside him seemed to flow through his body and had managed to find its way to his Saber. Igniting it, he jumped out from behind the pillar and dashed towards the two soldiers, shouting battle cries as he charged. The two soldiers raised their Blaster Rifles and started to shoot at him, but Zero stepped and leaned out of the way of each shot. He jumped into the air above the two soldiers, while he was in the air he cut an arm off of the soldier to the left, when he landed he was kneeling in between the two soldiers. The soldier with the now missing limb fell to the ground and was screaming in pain as blood spattered everywhere and his arm twitched on the ground. Zero swung his saber at the other soldier's leg, cutting it off, this soldier also screamed as he fell. Zero stood up and impaled the soldier on the left and set his saber to the throat of the other soldier. "Why are you doing this!" Zero roared furiously.

"I don't know! Please don't kill me!" the soldier whined.

"Don't try to fool me! I know you know why this place was attacked! Now tell me why you are here before I kill you!" Zero snarled, his saber drawing even closer to the soldier's throat.

"All I know is a Maverick payed us a whole lot of money to kill everyone here," the soldier said frightfully.

"Well that's all I need to know from you! Time to die!" Zero said darkly.

"Zero! No! Don't do it!" X yelled at him.

Zero raised up his saber in the air and was about to kill the soldier when X shot Zero's saber, knocking it out of his hand before running up to him and tackling him. "Zero, we are Maverick Hunters! _Not_ Mavericks! We don't kill unarmed prisoners!" X snapped at him. 

X got up off the ground, as did Zero. They both glowered at each other silently for a good minute, the only sound being that of the whimpering soldier on the ground, at least, until he reached for his gun. Zero saw this out of the corner of his eye and, reaching for his Z-Saber, he jumped at the soldier and landed in front of him. "Too bad for you! X was going to let you live," Zero informed maniacally before he slashed at the soldiers chest, blood flew up against the walls leaving what looked like a sword pattern made out of blood.

"Zero!" X said angrily. "Why did you do that?!"

"He was going to shoot you in the back! I saved your life!" Zero retorted.

"You could have just cut his rifle in half! You didn't have to kill him!" X growled.

"You know what? I'm not going to take this!" Zero blurted out. "I'll go this way," he shot a finger to the hallway on the right, then to the hallway to the left, "you go that way!"

"Whatever! I'll meet you in the command room," X told him and stormed off.

As Zero walked away, inside the blue crystal on his head, a letter that looked like a big W flashed brightly, and then faded away. Zero didn't notice anything, his eyes were closed when it happened.

Zero and X were now separated. As X walked down the hallway he passed blood soaked walls and floors alike, as well as the bodies of dead friends, and he was forced to turn his eyes from them; the sights quickly filled him with anger and his hand soon turned into a tightly grasped fist. As he stood, looking at the chaos that happened here he heard the **_Wuuuuush!_ **of a door opening behind him. He turned around with a smile on his face, hoping it was a survivor, instead a Reploid with blood all over him and a missing arm fell out from behind the door. X's face was filled with horror. Three soldiers came out from behind the door as well and began shooting at X. He jumped behind a crate that looked like it had been used for cover during the fight that recently happened. Bullets were flying everywhere. X was crouched behind the crate as he charged his buster; he was waiting for the soldiers to reload there guns.

The firing stopped, X heard the **_Clunk!Clunk!Clunk! _**of the empty clips of ammo the soldiers just used. He heard the soldiers scrambling for more ammo, and he popped out from behind the crate with his buster blazing. Two of the soldiers ran against the walls for cover, the soldier in the middle jumped to the ground dodging the plasma shot's. X pointed his buster to the ceiling above the soldier on the ground and fired, stone came crashing down on the soldier's head. One of the soldiers jumped out from behind his wall and fired his rifle at X, he ducked behind the crate again, but not before a bullet directly hit him in the right arm.  
"Gah!" X howled as he clenched his arm while blood gushed out from the wound. He tried to lift up his buster, but the wound hurt too much, he wouldn't be able to attack. X looked around the room, he noticed a blast door up ahead, it was open. He jumped up and ran for the door. The two soldiers opened fire on him but he jumped out of reach to the other side of the door. The switch to close the door was on the left hand side of him, he reached out his hand in mid air and smacked the switch down shutting the blast door. He was safe, for now, and his room was just ahead of the blast door.

"_I might be able to treat this wound in my room,"_ X thought to himself. He walked up to his door and it opened. He then looked around his room to make sure it was safe. He searched around his room for a fork, knife or anything that was sharp so he could get the bullet out. He spotted a knife on his table and picked it up but hesitated on pulling out the bullet.

"_1...2...3!" _X thought to himself. "AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as the scene fades away.

Zero walked down the hallway with his Z-Saber in his left hand and his Buster formed on the right arm. He came to the edge of a corner, and heard foot steps coming closer and closer. He jumped out from behind the wall and before the soldier knew what was happening, Zero dashed towards him, slashing at the soldier's middle, cutting him in half. The soldier fell to the the ground, dead. Zero never looked back at the soldier, he just kept moving forward. The Alarm annoyed Zero so he looked for the control room. He came up to the door of the control room. **_Wuuuuush!_** The door opened, Zero stepped inside the room, it was dark but the computer screens lit it up some. He could see blood on the controls, dead Reploids hung over their chairs.

"_It looks like they didn't even know there were other people in the room," _Zero thought to himself. He looked around the room to see if anyone else was there. He couldn't see anyone, so he walked up to the alarm and shut it off.

"HiYa!" a soldier screamed behind Zero and jumped up into the air, he had a saber like Zero's. The soldier aimed for his head, but Zero quickly turned around, crouched, and blocked the attack. After the soldier landed on the ground he jumped back and readied his saber once again. Zero got back to his feet and glared at the soldier, whom backed up into the shadows, thus all Zero could see was the soldier's saber. All of a sudden the saber disappeared, but Zero could still hear the quite **_HMMMMM _**of the saber.

_"He's cloaked!" _Zero growled to himself alarmingly and listened for the saber and the soldier's foot steps. Zero swung his saber to the right in hopes of hitting the soldier, but only prevailed in hitting thin air. In turn he felt a hard kick to his left side. "Son of a-" Zero snarled as the soldier kicked him in the face and sent him flying backward.

Hitting his back hard against the control panel, Zero looked up, searching for his opponent. With no success he surveyed his surroundings and saw a fire detector on a pipe on the ceiling, he got up jumped into the air and slashed at it. 

Water came pouring down throughout the room and scrambled with the soldier's cloaking device; Zero could see the soldier clear as day now. The soldier looked confused.

Zero ran up to the soldier and his Z-Saber clashed with the soldier's saber. Zero jumped back and rolled to the right, when he was right side up again he slashed at the soldier's legs. The soldier jumped up in the air and swung his saber at Zero again. Zero rolled to the right again and jump kicked the soldier in the back of the head. The soldier fell to the ground, he rolled over on his stomach. Zero was already in the air with his saber coming down to the soldier's chest and the soldier blocked the fatal blow.

Zero was now forcing his Z-saber down on the soldier's saber. The soldier took his foot and kicked Zero in the stomach, throwing him off. Zero landed on his feet and ran toward the soldier. As the soldier was on his knees he saw Zero swinging his Z-Saber at his head. The soldier lifted up his saber and blocked the blow, but Zero used so much force he knocked the saber right out of the soldier's hands. Zero aimed the tip of his blade at his unarmed opponent and grinned as he lifted his saber, prepared to cut his head off. Right before he swung, X's voice echoed through his head saying, "We are Maverick Hunter's Zero! _Not_ Mavericks! Remember that!" Zero blared at the soldier and drew his saber back, a premonition to a strike. The soldier flinched in recoil, Zero swung his saber, slicing the air above the soldier's head. Instead of killing him, Zero kicked the soldier in the head, hard enough to knock him out.

"Dammit X! Why did you have to get in my head?!" Zero resounded with aggravation as he laughed a bit, defiance now taking hold of his consciousness. The scene fades away as Zero laughs out loud. **  
**  
The scene returns to X as he bandaged his wound with his bed sheets. "Ah, that's better. I can move my arm now," X said to himself.

The knife and the bullet were in the sink X was standing over. He looked into the mirror and nodded with determination. He walked up to the door and it opened. He looked around to see if any soldiers were around and heard nothing. He walked out of his door with his buster at the ready and continued around the compound, he didn't see any other soldiers. X final came up to the Command Room door. **_Wuuuuush!_** the door opened. He walked inside and couldn't believe what he saw. 

"Where are they!!!" a man yelled at a reploid that he held by the throat in his right hand.

"**_Chokes_**" the Reploid couldn't say anything.

"Don't want to talk? Fine! Die then!" the man roared as he took his saber and stabbed the Reploid in the stomach.

"Si..Si...Sigma?" X whispered in disbelief.

Sigma turned his head toward X, he pulled his saber out of the Reploid's stomach and let him fall to the ground, blood swarmed around the Reploid. Sigma smiled sinisterly as he approached the blue Maverick Hunter. "X, I didn't know you were here, or I would have killed you too!" Sigma said zealously.

"Sigma! What are you doing!" X cried. 

"HAHAHAH!" Sigma laughed aloud heartily. "I'm killing everyone who will stand in the way of me taking over this planet X. That includes you and Zero!"

Sigma ran at X with his saber ready. As soon as Sigma was close enough to X, he slashed at him. But X jumped out of the way. As X was in the air he shot Sigma twice in the side; it did nothing.

As X landed he thought he had done damage and had a smile on his face, that is until Sigma turned around, unscathed. "Mwhahaha!" Sigma laughed evilly. "X my poor boy! I have new armor! Your weak X-Buster can't hurt me. You see I was the one who attacked Doctor Cain! While I was there I stole his unfinished Prototype and this new armor!"

X's face filled with shock and horror but quickly converted to anger. He charged his buster and glanced at a pillar that Sigma was standing next to, he aimed at the top of the pilled and fired. The pillar was now shaking, but not falling over. "I think you missed, X!" Sigma said ignorantly.

X smirked and ran towards the pillar, jumping up into the air and kicking the pillar with amazing force, the pillar started to fall towards Sigma. Sigma looked up and laughed arrogantly, X landed, the pillar collapsed, burying Sigma in a heap of stone. X grinned and stood up straight as Zero entered the room, looking at X his eyes widened with urgency. "X look out behind you!" But it was too late. **_Vroom_** was the last thing X heard as looked down to see the tip of Sigma's saber rip through his chest. He gasped and Sigma laughed again. X stood there as his body shut down; Sigma had hit a vital circuit.

Zero stood in shock, motionless. Inside the crystal on his forehead the W came back and did not go away. Sigma, still looking at X, glanced over to Zero, his arrogant smile turned into a gaping shock as he saw the W on Zero's head. _"Willy?"_ Sigma thought to himself.

Zero's shocked face faded to one of hate as he flared the weapon at his side.

At the sight of the blade Sigma focused on Zero instead of the W, and disappeared when Zero was about to run at him. Zero searched the room, constantly listening for his prey.

Sigma reappeared to the right of Zero and kicked him into the wall hard enough to leave a dent in the metal.

As the red clad Reploid recovered, Sigma glared at him and swung his saber at him, forcing him back against the wall as Zero automatically blocked the strike. 

The two faced off like that, body to body, for a good while. Now Zero had a malicious smirk on his face as he twisted his saber at an angle that allowed him to fade to the side while Sigma's blade stabbed the wall and Zero pressed his foot against the wall, jumped off of it, and landed behind Sigma, whom angrily jerked his sword from the dented metal.

Zero swung at Sigma's back, but before the blow landed Sigma teleported again. Zero jumped into the air, spun around and as Sigma reappeared in front of him, Zero kicked him in the face, knocking him back.

Sigma fell back onto the ground. Zero jumped up into the air again, flipped his energy blade, and proceeded with a down thrust, but before he stabbed Sigma, he teleported again.

Zero's saber entered the ground. After he got his Z-Saber out of the ground he looked around the room for Sigma, he was no where to be found.

Sigma was looking down on his opponent, he had teleported above Zero and was wedged in between iron bars. Sigma dropped with his saber ready. As he hit the ground he slashed at the Hunter's side and Zero jumped back, but regardless, Sigma's blade did its damage, slicing Zero a new wound.

"Ahhh!" Zero howled terribly and kneeling as he gripped his side. He looked around the room for an exit; he couldn't fight anymore.

He saw a window overlooking the Hanger Bay and ran towards it. Bursting through the glass, he landed on the ground, nearly breaking his leg. He limped towards X's bike as Sigma teleported down to the Hanger Bay and began walked towards Zero nonchalantly. Zero jumped onto the bike and drove off onto the bridge that had the hole in it. Sigma ran over to his own bike and gave chase, catching up to Zero fast.

As Zero and Sigma came up to the gap in the bridge, Sigma stopped his bike, but Zero kept going.

"You won't make it across Zero!" he shouted out at him.

Zero had to make a choice fast. He either had to try and jump the gap to get to the other side, or go back and fight Sigma, wounded. Zero hit the booster button on his bike and, as he got close to the edge, he lifted up the front of his bike and jumped over the gap, landing safely on the other side. 

Sigma glared at Zero as he rode off toward the city. Sigma gave a signal with his hands. Another Maverick landed on the bridge next to him. "Follow him, but do not attack until I tell you to," Sigma ordered the Maverick.

The Maverick nodded his head, and activated the booster's on his back and flew off towards the city. Zero drove up to an old abandoned factory. He parked his bike behind the factory so no one could see it and walked into the factory in search of a repairing pod. He found one in the very back room and tried to activate it. It powered up. He opened the door and entered, pushing a few buttons, causing the door to hiss shut. He rested his head back and fell asleep. Twitching as the nightmares of his reality entered his unconsciousness.  
The scene fades away. 

---

AN: That wraps up chapter 2 for now! I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 will come soon. I know not everything is right with the real storyline but stay with me.


	3. Wanted

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman X.**

Authors Note: Ahhh just read it.

**Chapter Three – Wanted**

The scene closes up on Zero in his repair pod. Zero opened his eye's, he was inside the repair pod, but something was different about the room he was in. He was no longer in the factory where he fell asleep in, he was back in his room at the Maverick Hunter Base. Zero slowly opened the pod door, when he stepped onto the floor he heard screams and they seemed like they wouldn't stop. He put his other foot on the ground, the screams where silenced, Zero knew something was off. When he took footsteps there was no echo, there was no sound at all in the base. Zero had a confused look on his face, he thought to himself, _"Where am I?"_ and looked around the room, it was different than he remembered, the wall colors seemed tainted, colorless. Zero walked up to the door. As the door opened he heard his own voice saying, "X! Behind you!" When the door opened all the way he saw X standing in the door way, but he had a hole in his stomach, he looked corroded, his armor was rusty, Zero was about to talk when X disappeared. Zero stepped back. He set one foot outside his door and the screams came, but this time they were louder. Zero clenched his head with both his hands and fell into the hallway. The screams stopped again.

Zero looked around to see if anyone was around. The hallway was long, dark, and blood stained the walls, but the blood wrote something on the wall. The blood spelled out, Z E R O. Zero's name was written all over the walls. As far as he could see, Z E R O was on the walls. Zero started walking towards the command room. As he walked farther sown the hallway, he could hear a faint voice saying, "Zero...Zero...Zero." Every time Zero took a step his name was called out, and the farther he walked the louder the voice got. Zero started to run down the hallway. The voice kept saying his name. The voice finally stopped when Zero stopped in shock of what he saw. He saw three Reploids walking towards him. They were talking to Zero saying, "Zero! Why didn't you save us? Why didn't you help us? Why Zero? Why?" All of a sudden the room was filled with a bright light, Zero used his arm to cover his eyes. The light faded away, Zero pulled his arm down and saw three soldiers shooting at him, and he used his arms to cover his face, after a few seconds of hearing gunshots, but not feeling them he uncovered his face and saw that the bullets were just fazing right through him. Zero turned around and was shocked at what he now saw.

Zero saw himself standing in the middle of the hallway, getting shot. He saw blood go everywhere from the bullets. Suddenly the bright light came back, Zero covered his eyes once more and the light faded away. The soldiers where gone. he turned around to see if the other Zero was there, it wasn't. Zero continued running towards the command room. As Zero ran down the hallway, the alarm went off, but instead of the normal alarm sound, it said "Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!" The alarm kept saying Zero's name over and over. He stopped running and looked around for the control room. He found a room that had the letters C.R. on it, so he entered the room. In the room he saw himself standing over an unarmed soldier kneeling on the ground. The Zero standing over the soldier had his Z-Saber in his right arm lifted above his head looking like he was going to cut it off. The soldier sat there saying, "No! Please don't kill me!" The Zero was about to swing his saber when he stopped mid swing. The soldier stopped speaking also. The Zero holding the Z-Saber disappeared, the Z-Saber floated in mid air. Zero walked up to the Saber and grabbed it. The soldier started pleading for his life again. Zero looked down at the soldier. Confusion ran across Zero's face. He did what he did before, he kicked the soldier in the face to knock him out. Zero turned around and walked to the door. The door didn't open. Zero turned around, and saw the soldier was back on his knees, begging for his life. Zero walked up to him again and kicked him in the face twice as hard as last time. Zero nodded his head and walked over to the door again, it still didn't open. Zero turned around again, the soldier was on his knees again, still begging for his life. Logic told Zero that if he knocked him out the door should open, logic didn't have a place in this world. Zero stood over the soldier once more. He lifted up his Z-Saber, swung it, and cut the soldiers head off. Blood spattered on the ground. The door opened. Zero thought he would feel guilty for this, he wasn't. A voice came into Zero's mind saying, "Well done Zero. Mwhahahahahahaha!" Zero shook his head and the voice went away. He sheathed his Z-Saber on his back.

The alarm was still shouting Zero's name. Zero walked over to the alarm and shut it off. He stepped out of the room and came to a corner leading to the Command Room. Zero heard foot steps coming towards him. He pressed up against the wall and reached for his Z-Saber. It was gone. Zero looked around the corner and saw a soldier. The soldier didn't even glance at Zero. Zero looked at the soldier. Out of nowhere he saw another Zero come out from behind the wall he was just behind. The Zero had his Saber in his hands and proceeded to run at the soldier, cutting him in two. The Zero stopped and looked at the soldier and laughed at him. The Zero disappeared. Zero thought about what he felt then and there. He knew he wanted to stop and laugh at the soldier, but he didn't. He felt guilty for not doing this when he had the chance. Zero thought to himself, _"Whats wrong with me? Why do I feel guilty about not doing that?"_ Zero shook his head and continued on. He came to the Command Room. The door opened and he saw a bright light again, only this time, it remained until he thought he was blind.

Zero woke up sweating and looked around the room from inside the pod, he was back inside the factory. He looked down at his side, he was fully repaired. Zero opened the pod door, he waited a few seconds before moving. He moved his foot and started to set it down on the floor, he hesitated before doing this. When he put his foot on the ground he heard no voices. 

A moment more of hesitation and Zero walked around the room, all the walls looked colorful, he stomped his foot on the ground, the echo came and went as it should, he heard cars outside driving by, he now knew he was awake. The scene fades away.

The Maverick ordered to follow Zero stood atop a building across from the factory Zero occupied. The Maverick pulled out a pair of binoculars, allowing the Maverick see through the building. "Sigma! I have a positive location on where that Reploid is. Over."

"Good work Vile! Now I'm on my way, if he tries to leave, you need to stop him by any means!" Sigma said over the com-link.

"Roger that sir! Over and out!" Vile said in a grizzly voice.

Vile put away his binoculars and jumped off the edge of the building landing in a crowd of people and Reploids. No one noticed him. Vile crossed the street to get to the factory. He walked up to the one of the factory's windows and looked inside to see if he could see anything. From what Vile could see, no one was in the factory. He walked up to the front door of the factory and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

Vile walked around the the factory to see if there was a back door. As he walked around the factory he saw Zero's bike and walked up to the door that was shut, he looked around to see if anyone was in sight, there was no one. On Vile's back there was something that looked like and backpack. All of a sudden the backpack transformed into a blaster cannon on Vile's shoulder. He aimed his B-Cannon at the door, charged it up, and fired. A large crash was heard all around. The people and Reploids on the streets scattered in all directions, they all thought a bomb had blown up.

Zero had heard the blast and reached for his Z-Saber, it was gone. _"I must have dropped it back at the base when I escaped!"_

Zero entered the room where he heard the blast and saw Vile standing in the middle of the room. Zero hid in the shadows so he wouldn't be seen. He tried to identify the Reploid, but Vile's helmet kept Zero from doing that. Vile walked into the room a little more and shouted, "Where are you Zero?!"

_"How does he know my name? I don't know who he is,"_ Zero thought to himself.

Zero transformed his right hand into this buster and aimed at Vile's chest, he fired and watched the shot go towards him. Vile looked up at the plasma shot and rolled to the left into the shadows. Zero cursed and threw his arms down by his side in aggravation. He charged his buster again and jumped onto a pipe that was in the shadows, while looking for Vile. As he searched for Vile, he heard a buster charging. Zero looked down to see a bright light coming towards him and jumped up in the air and landed on top of a machine, Zero looked down and saw steam coming out of the pipe that he was just on. He looked down below, still searching for Vile. He stared intently into the cloud of steam, and saw a foot racing towards his head. "Ahhh!" he screamed as Vile's foot collided with his chin. Zero fell off the machine and onto the ground, while Vile stood atop the machine looking down at Zero.

"Who are you?!" Zero growled at the purple armored Reploid.

"I am Vile! My master and creator Sigma, sent me to keep you in this factory! You can't escape!" Vile announced confidently. He aimed his B-Cannon at Zero and waited for it to charge.

Zero laid on the ground, crawling backwards as he tried to get out of range. As Zero moved back he felt an iron rod on the ground and grasped it with his left hand. looking at it, he then scrutinized Vile's charging B-Cannon. Zero pulled his arm with the iron back, and thrust his arm forward sending the iron bar flying out of his hands an into Vile's B-Cannon. The Iron bar forced its way straight into the hole of the Cannon. As Vile shot his cannon the iron rod had made it back fire. The B-Cannon exploded in Vile's face, sending shrapnel everywhere. Vile flew backwards from the explosion, he hit the wall so hard it knocked him out.

As Zero stood up from the ground he heard the sounds of hands clapping together. "Well done Zero! Well done," Sigma said as he walked into the room. "But do you think you can beat me?"

Zero glared at Sigma. Sigma stood in the light from where the door had been blown out. Sigma lifted his hand up in the air. Zero's Z-Saber was in his hand.

"I think you dropped this Zero," Sigma mocked as he waved around the Saber.

Sigma smiled at Zero while Zero kept the same glare. Sigma threw Zero's saber in the above his head, while the Saber hung in the air, Sigma threw his hand to his waist and activated his own saber as he swung his saber upwards in a perfect 90 angle cutting Zero's Z-Saber in half. The saber fell to the ground in two pieces.**_ Clunk!Clunk! _**Was the sound of the two pieces of metal hitting the hard floor. Zero looked down at his saber and looked back up at Sigma, whom was already running at Zero with his saber ready to attack.

Zero jumped out of the way onto a catwalk above Sigma. Sigma stopped, looked up at Zero, and jumped up into the air but did not land on the catwalk next to Zero, instead he jumped high enough to cut the catwalk Zero was standing on making the catwalk slant down to the ground. As Zero fell his opponent, he jumped up to another catwalk above him. Zero looked down at Sigma grinning, Sigma glared back.

Zero jumped up into the air right beside the slanted catwalk, he pressed his foot against it and pushed off sending him flying up landing on the catwalk in front of him. Zero and Sigma stood across from each other holding one another's hateful stares. Zero put his hand on the side of the railing of the catwalk, glancing at it, he ripped it clean off and held the bar like a sword in his left hand. He stood up straight as he could, stuck out his right arm, opened up his hand, laying it out flat, and pulled his fingers back, and repeated.

Sigma laughed at this gesture, jumped up into the air towards Zero and landed in front of him. "Lets play Zero!" Sigma hissed.

Sigma dashed towards Zero with his saber ready. Sigma slashed at Zero with a horizontal strike, Zero jumped up above the slash, swinging his bar towards Sigma's head. Sigma bent his back backwards dodging. Sigma recovered his stance and Zero landed on his feet behind him. Both Reploids turned to face each other, both waiting for the other to attack. Sigma was the first to lose interest in waiting, and ran towards his enemy. When he was close enough to attack he made a horizontal attack.

Zero ducked underneath the attack, while he was kneeling on the ground he thrust the bar into Sigma's stomach. "Gah!" Sigma yelled out in pain.

The blow had thrown Sigma's attack of course. Sigma's saber flew to the right, cutting a chain that was holding the catwalk up. The catwalk tilted to the right. Zero saw an open opportunity to surprise his enemy and retracted his makeshift weapon from his enemy's mid-section, rolled to the left where the catwalk was tilting. Zero rolled of the side of the catwalk, but as he did, he grabbed the railing of it and hoisted the catwalk further to its right. Sigma started to lean to the right as he looked for something to hold on to so as not to fall.

Sigma fell fast to the ground, as he did, he tried to grab the railing like Zero. But as he grabbed the bar, it broke from the rest of the railing, Sigma fell to the ground at a quickening pace. Zero watched as Sigma fell to the ground and hit with a loud **_Thud!_**

Zero had a big grin on his face as he let go of the railing and landed on top of a machine. Zero then jumped down to a catwalk that was close to the ground, then he jumped onto the ground next to Sigma. Zero lifted up his weapon ready to strike his fallen enemy when he heard the sirens of the police coming towards the factory. Zero threw down his weapon and ran towards the door that was blow to pieces. Before Zero left the factory he picked up his Z-Saber that was know in two pieces.

He then ran outside and mounted his Hover Bike. Zero hit a button on the handlebars on his bike and the engines flared up. Zero drove off deeper into the city. As he was driving, he passed a police car. The Cop saw him pull out of the drive way leading to the factory and thought about turning around and chasing Zero because of this, that and because Zero was speeding, but he was not certain he was linked to the blasts so he kept on driving. 

As Zero drove deeper into the city he saw children playing games, adults walking on the street talking on cellphones, reading papers, "_They have no idea what is going on, no idea what has happened to the only people that can protect them. I need to fix this! I need to destroy that so called Maverick Hunter Sigma!"_ Zero thought.

Zero needed to fix his Z-Saber so he could fight Sigma effectively. He needed to talk to Doctor Cain, surly the doctor could fix his weapon. As Zero stopped at a red light he noticed a TV in a window of a store. It was turned to a news station.

"This Maverick is wanted for the killing of over 100 Reploids," The reporter said as a picture of Zero popped onto the TV screen. "He is very dangerous, if anyone sees or knows the whereabouts of this Maverick do not confront him! Instead call the police."

Zero watched in shock at this report. Sigma had lied to them. He was now criminal, a wanted Maverick, the very thing he hated most, he was now one of them. Zero looked into a car that was parked at the red light as well. The person driving the car focused on Zero's face and then looked at the picture of Zero on the TV, the driver pulled out his cellphone and dialed 911. While the light was still red Zero hit the accelerate on his bike and drove off down the street as cars swerved out of his way. Zero needed to get to Doctor Cain fast, but he couldn't go in the hospital in his armor, he needed a set of cloths to wear to get into the building.

Zero came up to a set of storage buildings. He had a spot in the buildings with emergency supplies and the person who owned the buildings was a friend of Zero. He pulled his bike up to the office, turned his bike off and jumped off of it. Zero then walked through the door to see his old friend sitting at a desk talking to someone opposite to him at the table. He eyed his friend and he knew what it meant. "I'm sorry but we will have to cut this short." The man sitting behind the desk said.

The other man stood up, "We are not done here mister! All my things that were kept in storage are missing! I want my money back or I'm going to sue you!" The man sitting at the other side of the desk shouted.

Zero walked up behind the angry man and grabbed him by his shirt caller. The man was a lot shorter than Zero so he had to pick him up off the ground about 5 inches.

"I believe he said this was over!" Zero barked. "Now I don't know who you are, and I don't care, but you have about 10 seconds to get out before I kick your ass!"

Zero dropped the man to the ground, the man fell to his knees as he clenched his hands around his sore neck. The man stood up and let go of his neck, he looked at Zero and then looked at the man that was behind the desk. He pointed to him and yelled, "This isn't over! I will be back!" As he opened the door he looked back at Zero, Zero looked at him and made a movement that looked like he was going to chase the man. The man screamed and ran away. Zero laughed.

"Double! It's good to see you man!" Zero said cheerfully. "How are you!"

"I'm good. It's been slow around here though," Double responded.

"Doub, I'm in a jam right now and I need some help," Zero told him. "I need into my storage space."

"Okay, no problem Man heres your key," Double said as he tossed the key to Zero and he caught it with ease.

As Zero opened the door Double asked, "You didn't really kill all those Reploids, did you?"

Zero looked out into the city, down at his feet, and finally he looked at Double. "Honestly I don't know Double. I just don't know," he said as he shook his head. "I feel somewhat responsible."

Zero walked out the door. Double sat back down in his chair wondering to himself. The scene fades away.

---

The scene comes to a pitch dark room, it is quiet for a few minutes until the quite roar of Zero's bike fills the room. The roar soon is tamed and it is quiet again for a few seconds. **_Click! Click! Click!_** Is the sound of Zero typing on a keyboard. And then a**_ Wuuush! _**Is heard of a quick swipe of what sounds like a credit-card. Light fill the room as a tall door opens. Zero stood in front of the door and grabbed a hold if his bike and pulled it into the room. He then detached all of his armor and set it into a box. A gray suit covered Zero's body. Zero then took off his helmet and placed it on the handlebars of his bike. His long blond hair fell further to the ground. He reached into a different box and pulled out a knife. He then grabbed his hair and lifted it over his right shoulder. He grabbed his hair about half way up and set the knife to the top of his hand, closed his eyes, he tore through his hair. When he opened his eyes he looked down at his hand. A long bunch of hair lay in his hand and on the floor. He tilted his hand upwards letting the hair fall to the ground. Setting the knife on the top of the box, he turned to his left and opened another box.

He reached into the box, took out an old dirty shirt and pulled it over his head, slipping it onto his torso, he then reached into the box again and pulled out a pair of pants that were just as old and dirty. He put the pants on and than he pulled a belt out of the box and fastened it around his waist, next he pulled out an old hat, he grabbed the rest of his hair and tucked it under his hat as he put it on. Afterward he found a pair of shoes and put them on. He opened another box to the right and pulled out a shoulder holster that could hold a pistol onto his chest. He fastened the holster around himself tightly and drew a pistol out of the box, and, after he hit a button on the pistol, a magazine slide out of it. He grabbed the magazine and checked if there were any bullets in it, there were, so he slid the magazine back into the gun and fitted the pistol in the holster. He then pull out a box of bullets and four more magazines. He loaded the magazines and slid them into a spot on the holster mad for them. He pulled out an old jacket and put it on so it would cover up the gun.

He walked out of the room and the door closed behind him. He headed back to the office where Double was, and, as he rounded the last corner to get to the office he heard a noise that sounded like someone was hitting someone else. Zero pressed his back against the wall and inched over to peek around the corner. As he looked he saw Double being held up by two big thugs and another guy was hitting Double.

"Where is he!" The man said as he hit Double in the stomach with his fist.

As the blow hit Double, he coughed out blood. He looked up and said. "I don't know who you're talking about!"

"Liar! We got a phone call that he was here!" The man yelled out as he hit him again.

Double looked up at the man and spit blood all over the man's suit. The man looked at Double and grinned. "Bad move man! You shouldn't have done that. Take him to the car, I'm gonna have a look around."

The two thugs holding Double took him out of sight. The other man remained, looking around the complex. He turned in the direction of Zero and Zero quickly pull his head back behind the wall. The man turned around again facing the other direction. Zero then popped out from behind the wall and ran towards the man. Hearing the sound of foot steps the man turned around to face Zero, the man reached for a gun that was hidden under his bloody jacket. He got his hand on the handle of his pistol but it was to late. From five feet away Zero jumped up into the air; he was sailing towards the man. As Zero got closer he raised his left leg and bent it behind himself, now to the left of the man. When Zero was close enough he thrust his knee forward, meeting the mans face. To the man, the power behind the attack felt like he just got hit by a large truck.

Time froze for a few seconds for Zero. As his knee collided with the mans face he heard the crunch of bones breaking. Zero had forced the mans nose up breaking it in two places. The man's head flew back making his spine arch. When the man's head flew back far enough Zero's knee departed from its easy, short, and fun goal. The force behind the attack was so great that the man did a back flip before hitting the ground, knocking him out. The man was face up on the ground as Zero landed to the side of his head, and without hesitating he pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the unconscious man's head. Zero reached for the man's gun that was still holstered. Zero looked around to see if anyone saw what happened; he was safe. He drug the man towards a wall and sat him up against it. Taking off the man's jacket along with his shoulder holster, he fastened the holster on his other shoulder, now equipped with two pistols.

Zero stood and exited the complex. He looked for the car where the other thugs were holding Double. As Zero was looking around he felt a light tap on his right shoulder, and then a gun pressed against his back. "Hold it right the mister!" a voice ordered.

Zero turned around fast enough to scare the thug behind him as he clenched the man's gun hand, steadily applying more pressure until a sickening snap was heard. "Ahhh!" the man screamed out in pain.

The man dropped his game as Zero let go. The man clenched his hand in pain and glared up at Zero and charged at him in a last ditch effort. The man jumped into the air as he tried to tackle Zero, but Zero crouched and rolled backwards and followed up by thrusting his right leg into the mans stomach. The man flew past Zero, landing face down on the sidewalk. Zero looked up to see the car door open up with the third thug getting out. Zero rolled to the opposite door, hiding himself. The other thug saw his friend laying on the ground and, as he walked towards him, he was looked around carefully.

Zero rolled underneath the car so he wouldn't be spotted. The thug walked to his friend and picked him up. The other thug held his broken hand and walked towards the car. The first thug that had a broken nose came out from behind the wall bleeding.

They all looked at each other and nodded, the three thugs got into the car and started the engine. Zero searched in his pocket for anything that could help. He remembered that this jacket had a tracker in one of the pockets. He pulled the tracker out, placed it on the bottom of the car, and rolled out from underneath it. The thugs drove off with Double as Zero stood up and thought to himself, _"Don't worry Double! After I get all this sorted out, I will find you!"_


	4. Demons Within

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman X.**

**  
**AN: OMG so sorry for not updating for so long! Im so sorry. Been busy with alot over here. ok the person I have read my story and fix some stuff before i post them didnt have time to do so, so sorry for any mistakes and what not. and sorry for it being a bit shorter than most my other chapters. I will be updating a bit more now. Thanks and Enjoy the Forth Chapter!

Chapter 4 Demons Within

The scene opens to Doctor Cain in his hospital bed reading a book.

_**Wuuuuush!**_ Doctor Cain looked up to see his visitor clad in multiple colors, immediately he recognized him as the commander. "Ah, Sigma come in! Come in!" he said as he made a hand motion inwards.

"Thank you Doctor," Sigma said in a calm tone.

"How are you Sigma?" Cain wondered with a smile.

"I'm good, but I have some bad news," Sigma hesitated.

Doctor Cain's smile had turned to a frown."What is it Sigma?"

Sigma waited a moment as he looked down at the ground and sighed. "The Maverick Hunter base was attacked." Sigma looked back up at Cain. The commander wore a frown on his face, but on the inside he was smiling.

"What!?" Cain gasped, his eyes wide with horror. "Who did this?"

"We have a surveillance tape showing Zero, X, and an army of other Reploids killing everyone," Sigma told him.

"What? No, that can't be! X and Zero would never do anything like that!" Cain denounced stubbornly.

"It's true. I was away from the base when I got the call. When I returned to the base I saw X killing the navigators, so I destroyed him!" Sigma falsely explained. "After I took care of X, I was jumped by Zero. I injured him before he ran away. And we have been chasing him ever since."

Cain sat in his bed speechless, he looked down and shook his head in grief.

"It's on the news if you want to know more." Sigma gestured at the TV on the wall.

"If you would please leave Sigma and tell the nurse outside that I wish not to be bothered," Cain told him sullenly. Sigma nodded soberly and left the room.

Cain did not completely believe what Sigma had just told him. He picked up the remote for the TV and turned to the news. The scene fades away.

The scene fades up onto Zero standing on a sidewalk in front of the hospital.

Zero was standing across from the hospital. People were walking by Zero, bumping into him, pushing him, cars drove by in the street. As Zero waited for the sign to light up so he could cross over to the hospital, he looked for a way in.

"_I can't go through the front door, the guards will see me for sure,"_ Zero thought to himself as he scanned the building's surroundings. The sign lit up and Zero started to walk across the road. As he walked, he noticed a back alley with a doctor leaning against the building; he looked like he was on his break smoking.

As Zero reached the other side he waited for the doctor to enter the hospital. The doctor dropped his cigarette, stepped on it, and reached into his pocket to pull out a key, a syringe also fell out but he did not notice. The doctor walked up to a door leading into the hospital, he entered the key into the keyhole and opened the door.

Zero crept into the back alley and picked up the syringe and looked at it, there was liquid inside of it and a label on it. It said: "Sedative" and an idea suddenly struck him as he heard the door open behind him.

Before anyone stepped out, he jumped behind a dumpster as security guard came out and into the alley. Zero shifted the syringe in his right hand and silently got to his feet as he inched up behind the guard. He grabbed the guard with his left hand covering the man's mouth and stuck the sedative in the his throat. The guards body went limp and Zero dragged the guard around the dumpster and striped the guard of his clothes. Zero undressed and put the guards clothes on himself. Zero then tossed the guard in the dumpster and stuffed his other set of clothes behind the dumpster.

Zero then searched the suit pockets, looking for a key to open the door. When he found it he was walking to the door when he noticed he forgot to tuck his hair underneath his guard cap.

"Whew! That was close." He opened the door with the key and entered the hospital. He was now in a hallway with doors on each side.

He started walking down the hallway, and he was about to take an elevator to the floor Doctor Cain was on, when he saw three other guards standing in front of the only elevators for this floor. Zero stopped, thinking they might know who he really was if they saw his face, so instead, he settled for door leading to a set of stairs; after all, walking never hurt anyone, or so he thought.

Zero had to walk from the bottom floor all the way to the 22nd floor, and without his armor to help him, by the time he got to the the 22nd floor, he was panting and dragging his feet; scratch that last thought, walking was terrible!

Before Zero opened the door to the lobby, he made it a point to catch his breath. He entered the lobby, keeping his head down so no one would see him. He walked over to Doctor Cain's door and opened it with his key.

Doctor Cain looked up and said, "I'm not to be disturbed."

"Sorry Sir, but I'm checking all rooms right now," Zero informed in a rough voice so it wouldn't be recognized on the camera. He kept his head down and walked over against the wall where the camera was and proceeded to pull a plug on the machine so that nothing in the room could be heard through it.

Zero walked back to the door and locked it, now he turned to Cain with nothing to hide.

"Zero!" Cain addressed surprisingly.

"Not so loud Doc," Zero hushed.

"What are you doing here Zero?" Cain wanted to know.

"I'm here because i need help." Zero answered as he took his cap off.

Zero pulled out his Z-Saber that was cut in half and showed it to Cain.

"I need to fix it." Zero stated. "I need you help to repair it Doc."

"Zero, You and X killed all of those Reploids! "Cain shouted towards him.

"I didn't kill any Reploids Cain!" Zero snarled. "It was Sigma!"

"Stop spitting lies Zero! I know it was you and X that did it!"

No! We didn't do anything like that!" Zero cried.

"Get out Zero, Get out now!" Cain demanded.

"No! You have to believe me! You know me better than that!" Zero declared. "I didn't do it!"

Cain looked down. Cain wasn't sure what to think. He knew Zero very well, he didn't think he would be capable of doing something like this. No! He _knew _Zero could never do something like this, but was he letting his friendship with Zero get in the way of what was truth? Could Zero and X done something that horrible? Had they turned into Mavericks? Cain didn't know what to think. After a few minutes of silence Cain looked up at Zero.

"Get out Zero, I don't know what to believe right now." Cain said softly, "I need to be alone right now."

Zeros eyes widened with disbelief. Zero let his head drop and dangle in the air. Zero straightened himself up.

"Fine." Zero said. "Believe what you want, but know, i did not kill anyone that wasn't a threat."

Zero turned around, put his cap on, and opened the door.

"If you become a threat, know this. I will kill you as well."

Zero walked out and shut the door.

Cain laid in his bed wondering about what had happened. Cain didn't know who to believe. Sigma told him he had a video of X and Zero killing everyone, but Zero gave his word that he didn't do anything like it. Had Sigma lied about the video? Had Zero lied about his actions? And what did Zero mean about if he became a threat? To Cain, Zero sounded to much of a Maverick to ignore it. He had to find out what really had happened. But he would have to wait until he recovered fully.

The scene fades away.

The scene closes up on Zero walking down a side walk. Zero had been walking towards Dr. Cains lab. Zero stopped at a cross walk, two police stopped right behind him. They had not recognized him. The cross walk lit up, signaling them to walk.

As Zero walked with the two police behind him, a gust of wind blow at Zero. The wind blew his Cap backwards and hit the floor. He didn't bother to pick it up, he didn't want to Police to see his face.

"Hey!" the policeman shouted, "Hey!"

Zero kept on walking, as if he didn't here the man cries. "Hey! You! Stop!" the cop yelled as he picked up his pace. Zero did the same thing. The cop ran up to Zero and grabbed his arm.

"Hey!" The cop said. "You dropp"

The guard didn't have a chance to finish, Zero had already spun around the cop. Zero grabbed the guards gun from its holster. Zero had the cops arm held behind his back, he had the gun pointed at the second cop.

"Hands up! Away from the gun!" Zero demanded.

The Cop raised his hand into the air, everyone else stood on the sidewalk silently. Zero looked around to make sure nothing was happening. Zero didn't see the older man slowly walk behind him. The man grabbed Zero's hand that was holding the gun. In surprise Zero let go of the cops hand and turned around to face the man holding on to his arm. The other cop hand withdrew his gun from its holster. Zero had taken notice of this and turned the mans back to the cop, shielding him from the cops fire. The cop couldn't shoot at him for fear of hitting the older man. Zero easily overpowered the old man. Zero held onto the gun that the man was trying to free from his grip. The gun was pointed at the older mans chest. Zero was tired of this little game.

_**Boom! Boom! Boom! **_

Everyone watched as the old man fell to the ground, Zero stood over him with a smile on his face.

Before the cops could react, Zero had already lunged at them, feet first. Zero's feet connected to the chest of one of the police mean. The man flew backwards, he was out cold. Zero was still in the air flying towards the second cop. Zero pulled his fist back, and flung it forward. The man flew into the air spinning, he hit the ground face first. Zero landed on the ground like nothing had happened. The cop on the ground looked around for his pistol, it was in front of him, Zero was walking away facing the other direction. The officer reached out for his weapon. When he grabbed it he pulled it towards himself, the grind of metal and concrete made a loud screech.

Zero, with pistol and hand spun around quickly, another _**Boom! Boom! Boom**_! Was heard. The cop dropped the gun. As Zero walked away the crystal on his forehead shinned bright a largeW appeared in the light. This time Zero noticed it, and this time a pain so large hit his head. Zero clenched his head with both hands. Zero Screamed, "Ahhhhhhh!" Zero dropped to the ground

What was happening?! Where did the light come from? What was this pain? He heard the voice from his dream.

"Yes Zero it is time! Do what you were built to do!"

The pain stopped, Zero looked around at the people. He lifted himself up and ran towards Cains lab.

Zero arrived at Dr. Cains Lab. He scouted the area to make sure no one was around. It was clear. Zero looked for a table to work at. Zero spent endless hours trying to fix his Z-Saber. He knew nothing of the weapons technology. I frustration Zero through it to the ground and stomped on it.

Zero fell to the floor thinking about what had happened today. Why had he killed the two police? What was the bright light? Where did the pain come from, and where did the voice come from? He wondered what happened to X. And what was going to happen to him.

The Scene fades away.


	5. The Shattered Truth

**Disclaimer: If I owned MegamanX I would have bloody aired the anime in the US by now dammit! But since that hasn't happened yet I must not own it, therefore I'm writting fanfiction and I'm making no profit off of this.**

Woot Chapter 5 is out! Sorry if anything doesn't look right when you read it. My person doesn't have time anymore to fix my stories, i still hope you like it. And if you even read my story i think you will like Blazing Sword of Sacrifice its a sweet story by blade liger knight she is ten times a better writer than me. If you like my story you will love hers. Ok, now, READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter 5 The Shattered Truth

A month had passed since Zero had went to see Cain in the hospital. Cain recovered fully from the attack on his life. He was just released from the hospital 2 days before. Cain stood in the middle of his destroyed lab. Sigma had not sent anyone to repair the building. Cain looked around for any sign Zero, he surveyed the room, he noticed something on the floor. Cain walked over slowly, making sure no one was around. Cain saw what was on the floor, it was Zero's Z-Saber. Cain looked around vigorously.

"Zero! Zero, are you hear?" Cain heard the echo of his words in his ear, no one was hear. "_Zero! Where are you? What have you become?" _Cain thought to himself. Cain let out a sigh and let his head drop. Cain had heard on the news about random killings, building's being bombed, people going missing. Had Zero done all those things? Had he gone Maverick? And what had happened to X? Cain just realized he had not heard anything about X since Sigma informed him about the slaughter on the Maverick Hunter base. Cain clenched the Z-Saber in his hand.

The Scene fades away.

The Scene closes in an old stone room, there were no windows, the only light source came for a small ceiling lamp. There was one table in the middle of the room, and a white board against the wall. Three Reploids and one man stood around the table.

"Sir there has been reports of a red Maverick in section A, sub section C." One of the Reploids spoke.

"If we take Squadron A..."

He didn't get to finish, the metal door swung open, Cain walked into the room.

"Sigma." Cain said.

Sigma turned around to face Cain.

"Yes? What do you need?" Sigma asked.

"Where was X taken after you destroyed him?" Cain questioned.

"Why do you need to know?" Sigma responded.

Cain hesitated, "I want to try to figure out why he turned Maverick."

"He was far to damaged in battle to be repaired." Sigma told him.

"Please! You have to let me try."

"Why is it some important?" Sigma interrogated.

"Why won't you let me try? Unless there is something in X you don't want me to find?" Cain accused.

"Please! I have nothing to hide!" Sigma shouted.

"Than where is X" Cain demanded.

Sigma didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"He is at the junk yard." Sigma said quietly.

Cain didn't say anything, he just nodded at Sigma and walked out of the room.

The Scene fades away.

Cain stood at the gate of the Junk Yard. Would X be here? Or did Sigma lie to him? Cain brushed the questions aside for now. He had to find X, and find out what really happened. As of what Cain had heard about Zero on the news, it wasn't hard for him to think he could have turned Maverick. But X, he couldn't see X turning into a mindless killer. Cain found X in his capsule, he had known X for 3 years now, X never wanted to fight unless he had to. Without realizing it, Cain had walked to the middle of the just yard. Off to a pile of dead Reploids, Cain spotted a bright blue body, it was X. The Reploid/Maverick had a gash in his chest, the wound went inside one end and out the other. Cain put X on a floating stretcher.

Cain managed to get X to the lab at the new Maverick Hunters HQ. Cain mounded X on a table and went to work.

Cain had been working for hours, he had to fix X's circuit board, voice simulator, targeting system and movement processor. But after 4 hours of work, he was finally done. All he had to do was reinsert the power core.

_**Click! Click! Click**_! A low humming filled the small room. The blue crystal on X's forehead lit up with life. X's eyes opened, "Uh...Where am I?"

"X, can you hear me?"

"Yes, yes I can." X responded.

"Good." Cain said cheerfully.

"Where am I?" X repeated.

"You at the new MH (Maverick Hunter) HQ." Cain informed him.

"New? What happened to the old one?" X questioned.

"Don't you remember?" Cain inquired. "It was attacked by Zero and you, don't you remember?"

"What, no, we didn't attack it. When we got there, there were Mavericks."

"X, don't try to convince me that you didn't do it. We have a recording of you and X killing the Reploids."

"No! Zero and I were on or way to your lab when the bridge was knocked down from a bomb." X explained. "We had to turn around and go back through the base, but when we got close enough we saw smoke, and when we pulled up to the base's gate, there was a hole in it."

X went on explaining what he and Zero saw, and what had happened.

"It was Sigma! He ordered the attack on the base, he is the Maverick! Not me or Zero! You have to believe me!"

Cain half believed X's story, but Sigma said they had a tape showing X and Zero killing the Reploids. Cain had not seen the video yet but wasn't sure who to believe.

"If you don't believe me, take out my memory core, and watch the recording I made. When we got to the base i recorded what I saw, it should have recorded all of what happened." X declared.

Cain nodded at X and reached for the switch inside X to shut him down. Cain removed the memory disk the held visual data. Cain walked over to a monitor on the wall, he sat down in the chair next to the control panel underneath the monitor, he looked for the disk drive to insert the video disk from X.

Cain looked at the desk, buttons and lights glittered, he found the small cut in the monitor. He pressed a button on the panel, a disk popped up, he grabbed it and read the label.

It read _**MH HQ Attack, **_Cain looked at the disk for a second, _"Sigma said he had a recording of the attack." _Cain had not yet viewed the recording yet, _"Was he telling the truth? Or was he Lying?" _Cain wondered. Cain reinserted the disk into the disk drive. Something appeared on the Monitor,

_**Play Video Y/N **_

Cain looked for the Y key on the keyboard. The video showed a peaceful day in the hanger of the old MH base, Reploids were doing there normal jobs, fixing broken down bikes, repairing doors, moving boxes full of equipment, the normal workings around the hanger. When all of a sudden, _**BOOM! **_The gate leading outside to the east blew into piece's. Piece's of shrapnel sliced through 2 Reploids walking in front of the blast,cutting them to scrap, a Reploid was standing in front of a broken down bike, the shock wave of the blast sent the bike flying towards the Reploid, the bike collided with him, sending him towards the wall, the Reploid was crushed underneath the wight. Red blaster fire came from the outside of the gate, some unlucky Reploids got caught in the fire, the rest either took cover behind pilers, boxes or hover bikes and other vehicles. Others ran down the hallways. Soldiers poured into the hanger. The worker bots in the hanger had no weapons, they were defenseless.

An alarm went off. Red lights filled the room, a constant sound over powered the sound of blaster fire.

A Reploid hiding behind a plier made a run towards the hallway. A string of yellow blaster shots flew towards the frightened Reploid. The shots connected, he fell to the ground, a pool of blood stained the floor around him. X walked through the blown out gate, the camera was above him, Cain couldn't see his face. Cain looked at the recording time, it was 14:23 hours. Cain wasn't sure if it was X, he couldn't see his face. _"Was this a set up? Was X framed?" _

The blue armored figure opened up his comlink, "Ok blow the gate!" He said. All of a sudden the gate to the west was reduced to scrap. More red blaster fire came from the other side of the Reploids.

"Kill them all!" The X figure said.

One of the Reploids hiding behind a land rover hoped in the driver seat. He started the engine and hit the gas, heading for the east gate.

"Zero!" X called out, "Don't let him escape!"

Zero ran into the base through the west gate, he grabbed a round object on his belt and threw it towards the rover, the round object landed a few meters in front of the jeep. The driver didn't notice, she was to focused on the gate ahead. When the rover crossed over the round object, a ball of fire engulfed the jeep. The jeep flipped over, it stopped on its roof. The Reploid was burned alive. The soldiers moved through the hanger killing all the workers, they left none alive. Once they had killed everyone in the hanger they went down the hallways.

"Check each room! Make sure none live! Kill them all!" X said over the comlink before he ran down the hallway.

The camera stayed in the same spot, Cain looked at the massacre, dead workers littered the ground.

Cain read the time that was on the recorder, it read 14:29 hours. Cain ejected the data disk from the drive, the monitor went black. Cain looked at the disk in his hands, he sighed and set it off to the side. He reached over and grabbed the data disk from X. He hesitated. What would he find on this disk? He still didn't know what to think. He slid the disk into the drive. The words appeared again.

_**Play Video Y/N **_

Cain hit the button. The screen lit up. The Camera was through X's eyes. The picture showed Zero standing next to X. They were in front of the gate that was blown up in the attack. Cain looked at the time of the recording. It was 14:44 hours. Cain sighed with relief. X and Zero didn't attack the base. After realizing that Anger and Rage filled Cain, Sigma_ had_ lied to him. He had to show this to Signas.

The scene fades away.

The scene closes in on the control room of the new Hunter base. The room was a giant circler room, Computers lined around the the wall of the room, a giant monitor hung on the north wall of the room. In the middle of the room, a hologram platform stood. Sigma was looking at a hologram of a part of the city.

The doors slammed open, Signas stood in the door way, Cain stood behind him.

"What do you two want?" Sigma snarled at them.

"Guards!" Signas Blurted out. Two guards ran up to Signas, "Sir!" the two guards said simultaneously.

"Arrest Sigma!" Cain blurted.

The two guards looked at each other, than at Signas, than at Sigma than back at Signas. Signas nodded to the guards.

"Under what charges?" Sigma asked.

"We have a recording from the attack on the base Sigma." Signas responded.

"Yes I know we do, it shows X and Zero attacking the base." Sigma told him.

"No. We have a different recording." Cain said softly.

"Of what?" Sigma questioned.

"Of you attacking the base Sigma!" Signas yelled out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not Own anything from MegaMan X**

AN:Wow, ok so 2 years later the next chapter is out. Sorry to any of the like 3 people who liked my story, I have no excuse for not updating for 2 years. So for those 3 people, if you don't RR I understand. For everybody else, I hope you like it. RR plz.

Chapter 7 Proof

The doors slammed open, Signas stood in the doorway, Cain stood behind him.

"What do you two want?" Sigma snarled at them.

"Guards!" Signas blurted out and two guards ran up to him.

"Sir!" the two guards said simultaneously.

"Arrest Sigma!" Cain blurted.

The two guards looked at each other, then at Signas, then at Sigma then back at Signas. Signas nodded to the guards.

"Under what charges?" Sigma asked.

"We have a recording from the attack on the base, Sigma," Signas responded.

"Yes I know we do, but what are the charges?" Sigma asked.

"No, this isn't the recording you staged," Cain stated.

"What are you babbling about Cain?" Sigma inquired.

"X and Zero were not the ones who attacked the Maverick Hunters. It was _you_ Sigma!" Signas charged.

"Are you sure you want to make that accusation Signas? Besides, even if it were true, you have no proof of this," Sigma mocked. "So leave!"

Cain started walking towards a computer console. "But Sigma, we do have proof!" Cain inserted the recording he got from Sigma. Everyone watched in confusion.

"Yes, we've all have seen this video, Cain," Sigma stated.

"I know," Cain said. "Look at the time stamp, 14:29 hours."

Cain took the disk out and slid the one he pulled from X in.

"Who cares what time they attacked! The fact is that _they attacked_!" Sigma forced.

The video came on screen. "This is straight from X's eyes. Look at the time stamp, 14:35 hours. He is driving back to the HQ! Fast forward to 14:44 hours, he is standing outside the HQ, the damage has been done by the attack. X and Zero are innocent!" Cain yelled. "If you fast forward more, it shows Sigma killing a helpless reploid, then you kill X and fight Zero!"

"Guards, arrest Sigma!" Signas yelled out.

The two guards turned to Sigma and advanced, ready to apprehend the proven guilty. "Cain!" Sigma said softly but angrily. "You just couldn't leave it alone could you, you old bastard!"

"You brought this upon yourself Sigma," Cain returned.

"No Cain, _you _brought this upon _yourself_!" Sigma said as he dashed towards the two guards. Out of nowhere Sigma's saber fell out into his hand and ignited. Sigma's attack was fast and brutal, the guard didn't have anytime to react. He fell to the ground, his head rolled from his body. His partner stared in shock at the body lying in a pool of blood. The man was to shocked to notice Sigma's moves, and before he knew what had happened, everything started to blur and fade to darkness. Then he noticed a sharp pain burst through his chest. He was dead before he hit the floor.

"Sigma you bastard! He was a human! He didn't stand a chance!" Signas yelled out.

"That's what makes it so much fun!" Sigma said cynically, "Now it's your turn Signas, old friend!"

Sigma lunged towards Signas, saber ready to inflict the killing blow. Signas dodged right, avoiding the attack. Sigma quickly turn and darted at Signas again, brandishing a readied horizontal strike. Signas saw that Sigma was so sure of himself, he was overestimating his own power. Signas ducked and rolled underneath Sigmas' blade. Sigma's blade connected with the wall and he growled with frustration.

"Sigma! I've sparred with you enough to know all your attacks, and to know when you're overconfident!" Signas stated.

Sigma turned towards Signas, "You _think_ you know all my moves? You _think _I'm overestimating my skill!" Sigma stated. "But you see, there's the problem, there's your downfall. You think you know that I think I'm all powerful. That I'm going to win hands down, no contest. Well, part of that is right, and part of it isn't. The part that's wrong is the part about you knowing all my attacks!" Sigma yelled as he threw his saber towards Signas. As the saber flew through the air, Signas only had a split second to react, and in that split second, Signas drew his saber and deflected Sigmas away from him.

"The part that's right is that I _know _I'm going to win," Sigma announced. Signas wore a smile because he thought Sigma was defenseless, but unbeknownst to Signas, the saber was flying back to Sigma, and Signas' arm was right in its path.

"AH!" Signas screamed as he watched half his arm fall to the ground as he fell to his knees.

Sigma caught his saber, "Signas, my poor boy, you need to be more aware friend!" Sigma mocked. "But I can't really blame you, I mean how often does a sword that was thrown at you, that you dodged, come flying back at you cutting off your arm?" Sigma wondered aloud.

Signas smirked. "Only once in awhile."

Sigma chuckled, then darted at Signas, ready to pierce his throat. Signas tilted his upper half to the right, and thrust his saber at Sigma. Signas took the attack to left shoulder, just under where his collarbone should be. Signas' thrust hit Sigma just a few inches above his knee. Sigma grunted in pain as he reached down and grabbed Signas' hand that was wrapped around the saber. The attack went straight throw his leg. Sigma gripped Signas' hand tight, and pulled the saber out of his leg. Sigma slowly twisted the saber and Signas' hand in an awkward way. As Sigma twisted, Signas could feel a stagnate pain coming from his wrist that grew every second until his wrist snapped. Sigma had point Signas' saber toward him. Sigma aimed his newly acquired saber at his enemy, and, with no more resistance from Signas' hand, Sigma thrust the blade into the other reploid's chest.

Signas fell to the ground, his own saber still inside him. Sigma looked up at Cain. "You going to resist too, old man?" Sigma asked.

Cain stood still and said nothing.

"Well, since I know you won't keep quiet about this, I guess I have to kill you," Sigma said.

Sigma slowly limped towards Cain, brandishing a smile. Sigma stood in front of the old man, his saber at his side.

"If you would have just kept your mouth shut old man, none of this would have happened," Sigma lectured.

"How could I keep this quite? You Slaughtered over a hundred lives. Human and Reploid," Cain Stated.

"It was necessary to free my kind. I only killed the weak, and in this world, if your strong, you're alive, if you're weak, you die."

"Your kind? What are you talking about?" Cain asked.

"You humans create us, claim we are free but enslave us, make us do the work you're too lazy to do. And then after all our hard work, you deactivate us and destroy us because you made a new model with minor upgrades. You say we are free beings, yet when one of us uses our freedom to questions your laws and act on our own accord, you send our brethren to kill us. We are not free, we are slaves!"

As Sigma raised his saber to kill Cain, the lights in the room went black, the computer monitors shut down.

"Sigma! We've lost all power!" A computer tech said.

_**SWOOSH! **_The door opened. A Figure stood in the door way, what seemed to be flashlights off in the distance behind the figure flared, his face hidden to Sigma. **_SWHOOSH!_** The door slid shut. The only light in the room came from the saber still sticking from Signas' chest, and Sigma's saber. A voice emitted from the figure.

"_Hey Red's! You pickin' me up from there?"_ A strange voice came from what sounded like a transmitter.

"Yeah I'm picking you up," the figure said into the device.

"_Good, cause the main power's out and so are the two backup generators."_

"Good, now get out of here before they find you. And I better not find you back at the hideout, you better leave town."

"_Gotcha ol' buddy. Make sure I get to see you again, don't need my pal six feet under."_

The link went dead.

"Who the hell are you?" Sigma demanded.

"I'm the person who's going to kill you, Sigma." The figure walked towards Signas' lifeless body. "You really shouldn't have left his saber in him," the figure said as he ripped the blade out of Signas. As the figure raised the blade of the saber, the light emitting from the blade started to show his facial features, but before his face was revealed, he disengaged the saber, making him fade into the darkness.

The light being produce from Sigma's saber was enough for him to see the silhouette of a person, but there were to many of his own personnel in the room, he couldn't tell who was who.

Sigma scoured the room for the man. "Dammit you coward! Show yourself!" Sigma snarled.

A cry came out of the darkness, "what! What are you doing, No! No!" Sigma saw a figure running towards him, he couldn't make out who it was, he reacted. _**Whoosh! **_Sigma's blade went straight through the figure's midsection. The figure collapsed to the ground and Sigma looked to the floor to see that it was one of his lab techs, now lifeless.

"That was one of your mavericks," the mysterious stranger said. "Think you'll cut me down that easy?"

"Why don't you show yourself and we'll see!" Sigma yelled.

The stranger laughed. "Ahhh!" Someone yelled out of the darkness. Another figure was running towards Sigma. He had no choice, he slashed. Another lab tech lay dead on the floor. He hid it well, but for the first time in a long time, Sigma actually felt fear. "Stop playing these games and fight me!" Sigma demanded.

_**SWHOOSH! **_The door hissed open. Five guards poured into the room, carrying machine gun and flashlights. The room filled with beams of light.

"Find him!" Sigma ordered.

Light flashed over lab tech's faces, they found no one out of the ordinary. The room was large, large enough to make the guards have to split up. One guard walked behind a large machine, blocking his view of the other guards. As he searched the area, the stranger crept up behind him, put one hand over his mouth, and one hand on the back of his head. _**Snap! **_The guard fell to the ground making a loud _**THUNK! **_The other guards rushed to the noise. They only found his weapon on the ground.

"What the hell's going on sir?" One guard trembled. "Where's his body?

Another _**THUNK! **_Was heard. The body of the dead guard fell at the feet of Sigma. "Like my work Sigma? It's a little rough around the edges, but it gets the job done don't ya' think?" the stranger asked.

The guards formed a tight formation, two looking forward, two looking back, their backs pressed tight to each other. They walked in unison, advancing, searching every corner. _** Tink! Tink! Tink! **_The sound fell to the feet of the guards in front. They pointed their lights down to the ground, and at that moment, light flooded the room; the power was back on. A grenade lay at their feet. "Oh Sh...._**BOOM! **_The two guards flew into the air, one slammed into a wall, one flew into a computer terminal. The two remaining guards rushed to their closest comrade. One knelt in front of the man laying on the floor, the other observed over his shoulder.

"He's dead" the kneeling guard exclaimed.

"Behind you!" Sigma yelled out but it was too late. _**BANG! **_The last thing the guard saw was the wall in front of him. He collapsed to the floor. The kneeling guard felt the barrel of a gun shoved into the back of his head. The man holding the gun had his back turned to Sigma. He wore a baseball cap, long blonde hair emerged from the bottom of the cap. A jacket covered his torso, jeans lined his legs.

"You really think you can beat me with that gimped leg, Sigma?" The stranger asked as he turned his head towards Sigma.

"Zero?" All the fear in Sigma's body was forced out and replaced with confidence. "And here I thought I was up against the Grim Reaper!" Sigma Chuckled.

"Zero! What are you doing! Stop this!" Cain pleaded with the raging reploid. "He isn't a reploid, he's a human, with a family!"

"Yes, I know," Zero stated.

"Than why? Why are you killing them?" Cain inquired.

"For the thrill!" Zero said sinisterly.

"Well, Zero, it seems to me that you've gone maverick," Sigma said.

"No more than you Sigma," Zero responded.

"Zero, where have you been for the last month?" Cain questioned.

Zero looked at Cain. "Transforming myself, of course."

The scene fades away.

Another AN: I am working on the next chapter, not sure when I will be done. I just hope it's not another 2 year wait.


End file.
